


The East Side of A Hurricane

by ReaderAnonymous



Series: Behind Their Eyes [2]
Category: Gemstone Origins Au, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderAnonymous/pseuds/ReaderAnonymous
Summary: Orange, formerly known as Michael, is trans.And, of course, Life has had too much to drink- too much to control over.





	The East Side of A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't be right to not go in order of the rainbow, so here we are!

"Look at her."

"You mean _him_?"

"Yea, but look at him. What a _tranny_."

"God's gonna send him to Hell for that."

"I thought he was pretty hot before. Too bad he had to go and ruin it."

Orange sighed, and kept her head down. No point in starting a fight when you were gonna be to only one punished.

She hates this school.

She hates her family, too.

She hates everything she went through to accept herself, and for embracing it in the first place.

She hates how her life went in the gutters as soon as she came out to her parents.

"I hope this phase passes soon. I wanna court him."

"Ew, no, _never_ court a sinner, Amanda. It's like, the first rule in the book."

"He's ruined his life. Nobody's gonna wanna marry him now, or have a family."

She doesn't even want one, unless she was adopting. She's ace, too, but no one knows that.

And she hopes no one finds out.

The kids keep whispering things about her, staring at her with their judging eyes, as though she was a slut or a murderer.

She wanted to bury herself alive.

Too bad that's a cartoon-only thing.

So for now, Orange just keeps walking to class.

________________

When Orange reached the door to her house, she found it locked.

Again.

She sighs, piles her shit back up in the car, and drives to work.

Her shift-sharer is Carol, and lets her stay at her place again.

It's the 3rd time this week and it's only Monday.

Orange just wants to disappear at this point.

Throw her life away.

Stop Existing.

No, not death, just... non-existent; a ghost of a person.

Maybe then people won't pay attention enough to give her unwanted grief.

Too bad that's a wish the universe doesn't seem to want her to have.

There's a pang in her chest. It's sudden, almost like a call from someone, somewhere.

But with those thoughts, she blames it on that and goes about the rest of the time she has, counting down the seconds before she has to go back home 

Home to her conservative, baby-boomer-age parents.

Back home to the yelling and fighting.

And then the phone rings.

_________________

She can't take it anymore.

She's running, running where? She doesn't know, all that she knows is that she can't take it anymore.

They're gonna put her in a fucking _conversion camp_.

She already doesn't want to make an impact on the world- she lost that hope a long-ass time ago.

So now she's running, through the streets and back-ends, through the parks and strip-malls.

Last she checked, she was on the news.

Great.

She's homeless now, living in the darkest part of the alleys and unlocked closets in them. She begs for money, food, water, anything. She hides from the police on rooftops and fire escapes.

Then a girl with medium-length, light-brown, curly-wavy hair and sunglasses blocks the unpleasant sun from her eyes.

And her life changes.


End file.
